


sleep well

by asscoups



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: AO3 you fucked up big times cause why do you keeps crashing!, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Please enjoy!, The Author Regrets Nothing, i guess?, i worked hard on this, quite a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asscoups/pseuds/asscoups
Summary: Woojin can't sleep and wants to do something that he hasn't did in a long time. His nurse aka boyfriend, Jihoon just follows him around.





	sleep well

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist:  
> Seventeen - Pinwheel  
> Eric Nam - Before the Sunrise

Jihoon with a medical chart in his hands, is doing his daily night routine when he notices an open light in a ward. He stops on his tracks and looks at the number, unknowingly smiles as he totally knows whoever might be awake at that time.

Slowly, he slides open the door and chuckles when his guess is proven not wrong. Sitting cross legged on the bed not far from him, is a patient named Park Woojin. The other compartment in the ward are all dark, only the light on the ceiling right above Woojin's bed illuminating the room.

Woojin looks up from his laptop and let out a bewildered, "oh?" Seems like he doesn't expect Jihoon to enter his ward at all. The nurse giggles as he closes the door and moves to his boyfriend's side.

"What are you doing?" He asks, taking a seat beside his boyfriend. He knows that the latter is watching some kind of a movie, but he still wants to ask.

"Oh, I just finished a movie because I can't sleep." Woojin answers, laughing sheepishly as he rubs his nape. Jihoon rests his head on Woojin's shoulder and let out a small yawn as he repeats back, "can't sleep?"

Woojin hums as he slowly nods. Jihoon links their fingers together and stares at the patient. "What do you want to do?" He asks and Woojin contemplates for a while before he starts to look around cautiously.

Jihoon frowns, lips pursed together as he tries to figure out what may Woojin plan in his head. He just knows the other too well. His same aged boyfriend is up to something and he is unsure either it's a good thing or a bad thing.

"Woojin, what are you planning to do?" Jihoon asks warily. Patients are supposed to be asleep by now, it is 2am and even if Woojin wants to go out, there isn't much of stores opening now. The latter grins playfully as he pulls Jihoon down from the bed, fingers still linked.

"Let's go to the rooftop and stargazing."

"Are you kidding me?" Jihoon yells in surprise and immediately slaps a hand on his mouth when one of the patients flinches in his sleep. When the patient falls back to his sweet dreamland, Jihoon retracts his hand back before he turns his attention to Woojin again.

"I'm not kidding, Hoon. You're the one who ask me what I want to do." Woojin replies back nonchalantly, clicking his tongue. Jihoon sighs exasperatedly, his eyes are looking into Woojin's chocolate hazel orbs to find any trace of joking or what but no. His boyfriend, Park Woojin are dead serious.

"But Woojin, you know that the rooftop is a restricted area for patients." Jihoon comments, still not willing to take Woojin up. He is too afraid to break the hospital rules. Seonmyeonghan Hospital or the hospital where Jihoon works at, has the highest rates of suicide despite its good image of being one of the friendliest yet professional hospital ever. The administration decides to close their rooftop to the public after many chooses it as a good place to die. Well, Jihoon can relate to them to a certain level because the best sight of Seoul can be viewed from the rooftop of the hospital. He won't be surprised if people want to die with such great view.

"I know, Jihoon. That's why you are here. Why don't you take me there?" Woojin requests, eyes gleaming with hope that Jihoon doesn't want to break, but he needs to. Rules are still rules.

"No, Woojin. You are supposed to sleep." Jihoon refuses and shakes his head, about to walk away when Woojin grabs his wrist, stopping him on his track.

"Jihoon, please. Just this one time, as a last wish of mine." Jihoon feels his eyes glisten with tears. Silence fills the space between. It is a known fact that Woojin can't live any longer. They just found that he had brain tumor, stage 4. Surgery can't save him and radiation is an option enough to lengthen his life span for only 5 years. But Woojin refuses. Every doctor that they went said that the tumor is uncontrollable, malignant and fast; it is eating Woojin's brain by every second he breaths, he eats, he sleeps and he drinks.

Jihoon let out a shaky sigh as he finally gives Woojin the answer the latter desires.

"Fine, let's go."

Woojin immediately turns the nurse around and engulfs him into a tight hug. "Oh my God, thanks Jihoon! Thank you so much!" Woojin exclaims, kissing every inch of Jihoon's face in blissful happiness. Jihoon chuckles as he replies back, "it's nothing. Now change, it's gonna be cold up there."

Woojin nods obediently, making his way to the cupboard and rummages for a hoodie in his bag. Jihoon smiles. Maybe the cheerful snaggletooth grin Woojin has on his lips is worth of breaking rules for.

 

* * *

 

The two are walking down the hallway, making their way to the staircase to the rooftop when they stumble across with the doctor in charge. "Jihoon? Woojin? What are you two doing there?" He asks, walking closer to the couple.

Jihoon and Woojin stop on their tracks, feeling embarrassed for getting caught red handed. They look away, not initiating any eye contact with the physician standing in front of them.

"Jihoon? Woojin?" He calls again, eyebrow raised when they don't reply to his earlier question. Jihoon groans internally. He knows that he shouldn't just agree to Woojin's suggestion that easily! How can he forget that his partner in crime, Irene is replaced for the night? Not to mention that he doesn't know the physician well enough to be called a friend. Now, what is he going to reply or say?

He opens his mouth, about to say something whatever that crossed in his mind when Woojin beat him to it. "Uhh, we are going to the convenience store next block, Doctor Yoon. The cafeteria is closed and I am craving for some chips. Jihoon is here only to accompany me."

The doctor or likely known as Yoon Jisung, who is a recently transferred physician, stares at the patient and nurse couple suspiciously. He seems to be very reluctant to believe whatever Woojin just said. "It's 2am, Woojin-ah. I believe that you are supposed to be sleeping now and Nurse Jihoon here should be doing his nightly routine, I thought that you haven't finished checking patients' medical chart." He retaliates, his voice is as stern as it can be and Woojin and Jihoon know that this doctor won't forgive them easily for what they are planning on doing. Jisung sighs as he crosses his arms.

"I know that you are lying, Woojin. The convenience store next block is closed down for a few weeks due to some renovation. Even if there's some more nearby, I see Jihoon has the key to the rooftop in his hands. Why do you need a key to buy some chips? So, you two better say whatever reason or where do you want to go before I report you, Nurse Jihoon, to the administration for dismissing your work." Jihoon bites his lips and grips his fist tightly. From this moment, this Doctor Yoon Jisung is now on his long list of people that he will hate for the rest of his life.

"Fine...This patient or my boyfriend here, he can't sleep so I asked him what he want to do. So, he says he wants to go stargazing. When we are about to go the rooftop, we stumble upon you and here we are now." Jihoon explains and Jisung opens his mouth, about to say something when he cuts him off again to add, "before you can say something else, yes, I know, it is wrong for a patient to go the rooftop and yes, I am wrong for leaving my work, but can you just let this go, Doctor Yoon? I don't care if you report me to the administration, but please let us go. Just this one time!"

Jihoon begs, hands clasped together as he sends the physician the best puppy eyes he could do. Woojin stares at his boyfriend, touched because Jihoon is willing to be reported to the administration whom he knows is very strict just to give him a chance to go stargazing. He smiles, knowing that he can't get any boyfriend better than Park Jihoon. Jisung's stern expression softens and he smiles softly as he is now not crossing his arm anymore.

"Why did you lie? You can tell me just earlier. Don't worry, I won't report you." Jisung assures and Jihoon looks up in surprise.

"You...won't report me?" The doctor nods. It's official, Jisung is not on his I-will-hate-you-forever list anymore.

"Thank you so much, Doctor Yoon. Thank you very much." Jihoon exclaims profusely, he keeps bowing and bowing, so much that it starts to make Jisung uncomfortable. He is hesitating to stop Jihoon and send a help signal to Woojin who immediately understood.

"Jihoon, I think that's enough." He says and the nurse blushes in embarassment, nodding slowly as he let Woojin lead him to the staircase. Before they make their way up to the rooftop, Woojin takes a last look of Jisung, wanting to say something when the doctor already closes the door to the staircase.

"Thank you, Doctor Yoon, for giving me another chance to stay with Jihoon, at my last moment."

 

* * *

 

Woojin bursts out from the door, a triumphant smile on his lips as he laughs at a panting and slow Jihoon climbing up the stairs. The nurse is practically on the floor, using every amount of his energy to climb the last few steps.

"Help me, you idiot!" Jihoon exclaims, now stretching his arms towards Woojin who definitely enjoys watching him suffer.

"Woojin!" Jihoon yells. "Okay, okay, I will help you, princess." Woojin chuckles as he moves to the nurse and carries him bridal style.

"Oof!" Jihoon stares at the patient in surprise. He blushes furiously as he let Woojin carry him to the rooftop. The latter slowly puts him down to the bench and he smiles at Jihoon as he takes a seat beside him.

Still smiling, he asks, "are you still tired?" Jihoon slowly shakes his head. Woojin chuckles as he adjusts himself on the bench and rests his head on Jihoon's lap, looking up at the nurse.

Jihoon looks down on Woojin and unknowingly, his fingers are tracing the features of his boyfriend. He is completely aware, how he can lose Woojin in one night. That's why he always find himself touching every feature of Woojin everytime they are together. He wants to remember them. He wants to engrave them on his mind because Woojin...he's everything that Jihoon thought he can get in a man.

He doesn't realise that he is crying until he notices that Woojin is wiping them. Jihoon snaps out from his trance and immediately starts apologising. "I'm so sorry, I am so sorry." He says as he wipes his tears, but more come out.

"Aish, why am I crying?" Jihoon cries, desperately tries to stop the tears from coming out as he wipes them away. Of course, before he knows it, he finally breaks down in front of Woojin.

Woojin raises from his lying position and stares at the now sobbing Jihoon. Without any words, he pulls the smaller into his embrace and starts to do some white noise as an effort to comfort his boyfriend, his hand patting Jihoon's back in a steady pace.

"I am so sorry, Woojin. I shouldn't be crying. I should stay strong," his words are stopped by his uncontrollable sobs and Woojin feels his heart aches in pain. He breaks the hug and cups Jihoon's face into his hands, thumbs wiping the tears away as he utters out, "hey, it's okay to cry, okay? It's okay to break down and cry, it's inevitable. It makes you stronger and you need it because.."

Woojin takes a deep breath. Even he can't control the incoming tears. He looks back at Jihoon and carves a smile as he places a kiss on his forehead before he continues, "You will need it because when I'm not here.."

Jihoon cries harder and shakes his head. "No, no! Don't say like that, Woojin-ah!"

"Listen to me, Park Jihoon!" Woojin firmly grabs Jihoon's shoulder and forces the latter to look at him.

"There will be a moment where I will leave this world that even you can't stop it. I want you to find someone new to love. Move on from me, forget me as your boyfriend and remember me as your bestfriend. You think you can do it for me?" He asks, smiling softly, tears finally flowing freely across his cheeks. Jihoon holds a sob and nods slowly.

"That's my boyfriend." Woojin mumbles proudly under his breath and smiles.

 

* * *

 

 

Woojin covers his mouth and yawns sleepily as he moves on Jihoon's lap. Jihoon looks down. "Sleepy?" Woojin sighs and nods as he puts his hand on his stomach, trying to find a comfortable pose. He finally finds himself being comfortable as he lies on his side, his back pressed against the bench and his face are facing the great night view of Seoul. He is not surprised when there is still lights across the city because Seoul is the city that never sleeps, even at the bewitching hour.

"Jihoon?" Woojin calls.

"Yes?" He hums, fingers are playing with Woojin's fluffy brown locks.

"Can you sing me a song? Maybe I will sleep better that way."

"Okay..." Jihoon clears his throat. As much as he thinks that he can't sing, Woojin always thinks otherwise. He says that his voice has a calming and attractive effect. But it's okay. He will sing, only for Woojin.

" _So beautiful beautiful._  
 _You’re more beautiful than anyone else,_  
 _So don’t be sick, don’t cry."_

Woojin smiles sadly as he feels his eyes getting more and more heavier, his breathes getting more shallower and his body getting more numb than ever. Jihoon realises all of these signs, Woojin is slowly dying. But he stops himself from crying, trying hard to keep his voice from breaking as he sings a few more lines.

" _If you can hear this song for you,_  
 _Come back to me._  
 _Oh I miss you, I miss you,_  
 _Seeing myself standing alone in the mirror_."

Woojin's hand moves to hold Jihoon's, who is resting on his hair. Jihoon stops singing as he watches Woojin weakly pulls his hand down to his lips. Tears are coming out again and this time, Jihoon are not making any movement to wipe them away. He is too focused on Woojin to do so.

Woojin places a sloppy kiss on Jihoon's hand and smiles as he mutters, "hey, continue singing." He still manages to laugh as he grips Jihoon's hand with all his might, not wanting to let it go as he rests it on his shoulder.

"Jihoon-ah, do know that I will love you forever," he links their fingers with such difficulty and continues, "and ever."

Silence.

Jihoon stares at Woojin and watches as Woojin's chest no longer moving up either down, the grip on his hand can be no longer felt and the once steady synchronise breath of theirs no longer feels the space between them.

Jihoon sucks in a breath as he opens his mouth to sing again, " _It’s strange and I’m afraid, I need you,_  
 _I hate myself for realizing this now,_  
 _Come back to me._ "

Now, only Jihoon's cracked voice fills the silence within. He carves a small smile as he caresses Woojin's cheek and mumbles,

"Sleep well, our Park Woojinie."

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!
> 
> Dedicated to my amazing friends! I hope you like it!


End file.
